


Drinking From the Bottle

by DetectiveDawson (msrogersstark)



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Minor dirty talk, minor talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/DetectiveDawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the greater plan<br/>Is kinda hard to understand<br/>Right now it don't make sense<br/>I can't make it all make sense<br/>--<br/>"Get out, none of us have a death wish"<br/>"Not you at least."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking From the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> First gay pairing fic in the Chicago PD fandom :D (Well, posted on Ao3)  
> Antonio isn't married so there's no cheating involved.   
> \--  
> Title: Drinking from the bottle- Calvin Harris  
> Summary: Drink a beer- Luke Bryan  
> \--  
> Un-beta'd

Antonio has had drunken calls before, plenty of them, but nothing like this.

“Tonyyyy” The man whined.

“Jay?” It had to be his voice.

“Yep, haha.”

_Shit_

“Hang tight Jay. Just tell me where you are.”

“I’m in heaven, Tony. It’s so nice here. Lots of booze.”

Antonio sighed, rolling his eyes as he picked up his jacket off the railing and slipped it on.

“OK, Mr. Angel. Step outside of Heaven and read me the sign on the building.”

There was a loud crashing sound and a bang. Antonio sincerely hoped it wasn’t a gun.

“’s blurry, tony.” Jay slurred.

“I know. Just focus.” Antonio grabbed his keys and slipped out the door.

“Ted’s.” Jay said decisively.

“Stay there.” Tony instructed.

“Mm’k. Love you Tony.” Jay mumbled and Antonio slammed his car door shut.

 

He sped most of the way there, thankfully the police stayed off the street on a Wednesday night. Antonio cut his speed in half as he got close to the bar. Ted’s was just off Gage Park. He parked his car, and slipped the badge in the window before heading into the bar.

The bar was pretty empty, it was nearly midnight on a weeknight and Antonio found Jay pretty easily.

He was perched at the bar, a beer in his hand and a rather pleased bartender standing across from him. Jay’s shoulders were slumped forward but his breathing was steady. He was awake.

“Jay.” Antonio called.

The few people in the bar besides Jay turned and gave him a quick look. Antonio was still dressed in uniform, having just gotten home when he got the call. Jay however, was dressed in tight jeans and a black V-neck. Even from the back, he was hot. Antonio swallowed thickly. Jay turned around at his name, and smiled when he saw Antonio.

“Heyyyy.” He slurred, standing up, or at least, attempting too. He stumbled forward, bumping his shoulder into Antonio’s accidently.

“Let’s have a seat, ok?” He helped Jay back into his seat and slid into the one next to him. “Two large waters.” He added, addressing the bartender, who looked none to happy to have this cop in his bar. Jay leaned forward, pressing up close to Antonio. Antonio put a hand on Jay’s chest, holding him back a bit. The bartender cleared his throat and slid the waters towards them. “Wouldn’t want to get arrested for feeling up a cop.” The man warned Jay.

“He’s m’boyfriend.” Jay explained loudly to the cop. Antonio’s face reddened.

“Something like that.” He sighed and pushed one of the waters close to Jay. “Drink”

 

As he waited for Antonio to drink the water, he looked around the bar. He spotted the calendar and it confirmed what he’d suspected all along. It was the day of Ben’s death. Antonio swiveled his seat around so that he was facing Jay, who looked a lot more sober and a lot less happy.

“Let’s get out of here, okay?” He spoke softly, pressing the keys into Jay’s hands. “Cars out front, badge in the dashboard. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Jay stumbled off his chair and wandered outside while Antonio went about paying the bill.

When he got out of the bar, he found Jay in the drivers seat.

“Get out. None of us have a death wish.” He stated, opening the door and half dragged, half helped Jay out of the drivers seat and into the passenger side.

“Not you, at least.” Jay grumbled.

 

The drive home was silent, save for the soft warbling of the radio that Antonio was still wearing. Jay kept his eyes out the window, hand clenching and unclenching where it rested on Antonio’s knee. Antonio placed a soothing hand on top of it briefly.

Jay was fine to walk on his own up the stairs to Antonio’s apartment but leaned against the wall to steady himself more than once. Antonio scanned the bill as they rode up in the elevator.

“For god sakes, Jay, this is a heck of a lot of booze.”

“I’ll pay you back.”

“It’s not big deal,” Antonio said, fixing him with a hard stare. “I’m worried about you.”

Jay just gave him a wobbly smile and stepped out of the elevator. Antonio let them inside and Jay went straight to the sofa, collapsing on it. Wandering into the kitchen, Antonio fixed up a glass of water and heated up some pasta for Jay.

“Eat this while I run and change.” He told Jay, sliding the food onto the coffee table.

“I will if you come back naked.”

“There’ll be some kind of reward if you eat it.” Antonio said with a small smirk and then headed down the hall.

 

When Antonio emerged a few minutes later, now dressed in a pair of Chicago Police College Sweatpants and a shirt with a few Spanish words written on it, the food was gone. He sat down next to Jay on the couch.

“So it’s Ben.”

“Yeah.”

“Look man, I-“

Jay leaned forward and buried his face in Antonio’s chest.

“There’s nothing I can do. There’s nothing. He’s dead.”

“That’s right, baby.” Antonio murmured. “There’s nothing either of us can do now. He’s in a better place.”

Jay leaned back and scrubbed at his face. He was obviously upset, and raging mad at himself. He was almost like the criminals that Antonio dealt with day to day. Except, Antonio ~~loved~~ liked jay, so so much. It hurt Antonio to see him like this. Jay picked up the tv remote and switched it on, something like Wipeout filled the screen and he pillowed his head on Antonio’s chest.

 

They stayed like that until the show ended, almost an hour later, and Antonio’s shirt was nearly soaked through. It was ok though. He didn’t mind much, and Jay wasn’t shaking nearly as much now. Jay sat up and rubbed his eyes, grounding his palms into them hard.

“Antonio.” He mumbled softly, “Antonio.” Jay repeated it almost like a mantra, over and over and over again, until he was crying once again.

“Jay,” He sighed and pressed his lips to the side of Jay’s head, until his face was streaked with tears as well.

“I’m not like Ben, I’m not going to leave you.” He whispered and stood up, scooping an exhausted Jay into his arms and heading off towards the bedroom.

 

Morning was a nightmare, Antonio knew that going in. He woke up to the sound of retching in the toilet, and some ungodly hour, which turned out to be 7. He picked up his phone and texted Voight to tell him they wouldn’t be in until the afternoon, explaining that Jay was still upset due to yesterday’s significance and he was making sure he was ok. Then, he headed into the washroom to inspect the damage. Jay looked up at him as he entered and smiled warily. He leaned up, looking for a kiss, but Antonio just pushed his face away chuckling.

“Are you done?” He asked, “Because I’d very much like to kiss you, when you’re clean

Jay wiped his mouth on his sleeve and stood up.

“Doesn’t count.” Antonio smirked, and shoved Jay towards the shower. “I’ll bring you some clothes and get started on breakfast.”

“What if I want you to join me?” Jay called after him, walking on semi-shaking feet, into the bedroom where Antonio was bent over, searching through his dresser drawer. Jay pressed up against him and trailed a hand down Antonio’s back and over the swell of his ass. Antonio’s hips bucked forward, involuntarily and he stood up.

“Come on, Papi.” Jay smirked. He knew how much Antonio liked it when he spoke Spanish.

“Remind me again why I’m in interrogation and not you?” Antonio said, straightening up and pressing up close to Jay. “You certainly know how to, um, persuade.”

Jay bit his lip and smirked.

“After you.” He gestured to the washroom, a smug smile gracing his features.

 

Antonio finished showering first and dressed quickly, fixing his hair, and heading into the kitchen. He made breakfast quickly and it was nearly finished when Jay joined him, sitting his ass on one of the chairs at the breakfast bar almost like he owned the place. Antonio set the plate of steaming eggs and pancakes in front of Jay and leaned in close for a kiss.

As soon as they broke apart, Jay was shoveling food into his mouth. Antonio turned his back to continue making the eggs.

“Wait, what about work?” Jay asked with a mouthful of egg.

“You’ve just realized that now?” Antonio raised his eyebrows and gave him a small smirk as he shut off the oven and came around the bar to sit next to the other cop.

“I took care of it.” He assured Jay, starting in on his own breakfast.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. We have to be in by noon, that’s all.”

Jay nodded slowly, “Wow, maybe Sarge likes you better than he likes me.”

“Everyone does, baby.” Antonio smirked, earning him a slap from his partner.

 

Jay sat on the bed, admiring Antonio as he packed up his gear. Antonio stuck to the black jeans and shirt he had been wearing early in the morning. He’d change if anything exciting happened.

“Maybe you should pack a change of clothes, toothbrush maybe? And whatever shit you put in your hair to make it look like that.”

“Why?” Antonio asked, shoving his pant leg into the bag and clipping on his radio.

“In case you want to stay the night at my place.” Jay explained, standing up from the bed and crossing the room in three quick strides, settling himself in front of Antonio. Antonio bit his lip and watched Jay move closer.

“And then we don’t have to come back here in the morning before work.” Jay added, reaching a hand forward to cup Antonio’s face.

“Alright, alright.” Antonio gave in, “I’ll pack some extra clothes.”

“Oh some won’t be necessary, just a change for the next day. I don’t want you wearing anything when you’re at my place.”

“Speaking of which,” Antonio purred, pressing against jay and effectively backing him onto the bed. “I think there’s still some time for you to redeem that award you earned last night.”

 

They made it to work just before noon, Antonio bragging all the way there that he’d managed to keep both of their clothes spotless.

“Yes, you swallowed like a good little boy.” Jay smirked, knowing that the words would get Antonio hot.

If anyone suspected anything when they arrived to work, they didn’t make it clear, which was quite odd.

Around 3, Sarge called Jay into his office and Antonio watched warily from his desk. Everything seemed to be ok, something about making sure that Jay was alright and asking if he needed anymore time off.

 

Everything was strangely normal and Antonio couldn’t help but feel like something was off with Jay. Something had to be, given last night’s spectacle.

 

It wasn’t until they got to Jay’s place that night, as Jay pressed him up against the door and got to work on his buttons, that the truth came clear.

“Antonio,” Jay murmured, as he grinded their hips together, “I am not okay.”

“Jay, we shouldn’t-“

“No, we should. I’ll be okay. Someday.”

Antonio groaned as they rocked together. “You sure?”

“Course I’m sure.” Jay whispered, “I’ve got you haven’t I?”


End file.
